


就这样吧

by takayukitakane



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 对不起这次relationship的tag还是反的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayukitakane/pseuds/takayukitakane
Summary: 所以就是好喜欢，越来越喜欢了。李寄旭想着，咬了咬吉他弦。
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya
Kudos: 9





	就这样吧

**Author's Note:**

> *姜寄就寄（其实是寄姜）  
> *R15（大概（？）  
> *是AB A旭B求  
> *终于我也疯了

陈勇训的确没想到，自己有一天会被姜贤求身上带着的气味给呛着。  
“…以后你们俩做完12小时内你不许靠近我。”  
“啊，哥，其实，”姜贤求捏着手指，小心翼翼地不让指关节发出声音，“到现在为止还没做过。”  
“一次都没做过？？那怎么搞成这样？？不是，就，”陈勇训深吸一口气，“李寄旭到底对你干嘛了？”  
陈勇训真的快疯了，他仿佛能听到李寄旭呼哧哧的笑声。Beta身上携带的Alpha信息素让本来就心灵脆弱的陈勇训同类生出不知道哪里来的委屈和无名火。  
“哥，冷静一下，我有事情要问…”  
姜贤求看陈勇训像是心情平复下来了：“是Alpha都喜欢咬人吗？”  
“…只是普通的青春期躁动而已吧我也没咬过人所以快走快走快走啦！”陈勇训一手把姜贤求推出屋一手打开门边的排风扇，还不忘隔门喊一句以后要是做了48小时以内不许过来。  
好好好。姜贤求摆摆手，知道了知道了。

姜贤求，真的是Beta。

第二性别和男女一样，是不用说明就能被其他人知道的个人信息。姜贤求怎么看都是Beta，但因为总是在本人毫无意识的情况下带着年下小Alpha的信息素以及常年备着创可贴，之前甚至还被看作有第二性别错乱这种根本不存在于这个世界上的现象。一开始姜贤求被问到的时候还会认真讲你这样很失礼，到现在他已经习惯了，摇摇头说一句我真的是Beta就结束这个话题。  
都是李寄旭的错，但他并不打算改，更何况姜贤求完全不介意。他还是挺享受被咬的，在得知这并不是Alpha的共性后更甚。  
李寄旭分化那天，从医院回来后昏昏沉沉睡了一下午，醒来后看到坐在床边看书的姜贤求，不管不顾地拽着脖子就是一口，吓得姜贤求全身打了个激灵，书也掉到了地上。  
“…青了。”  
“什么？”  
姜贤求不可置信地转过头去，与此同时感受到后颈一阵发麻。两个人对视着就笑起来。  
“就是…青了。”  
“呀李寄旭，小心我打你。”  
“我是Alpha，哥打不过我的。”李寄旭揉着刚刚被自己咬过的地方。刚觉醒的Alpha都是出手没轻没重的吗？嘶——姜贤求终于感受到疼了，夹杂着麻酥酥的感觉传开。刚才大概是失去知觉了吧，怪不得青了，这咬的究竟有多狠。  
“啊，不青了。”取而代之的是周围一小片皮肤都泛着红。姜贤求觉得好像更疼了，像是要肿起来的感觉。他忽然庆幸自己是Beta，哪个Omega能受得了这么大劲。  
“你以后能不能悠着点。”姜贤求靠到李寄旭肩上，“我没有腺体，也不能被标记的。”  
李寄旭又想下嘴，发现哪里都咬不到只好作罢。  
“我不是想标记哥。”  
“我不好吃。”  
“你吃过啊。”  
无语，姜贤求没想到自己还能有说不过李寄旭的一天。  
“我看你现在状态恢复得不错了要不然就起——啊痛痛痛。”姜贤求习惯性地抬起头来，结果又被后颈的伤痕击中。

那天晚上，贴着膏药去拿外卖的姜贤求，收到了朱厦璘的一个成分复杂的注目礼。

“哥，”李寄旭把头探进姜贤求的屋子，“能不能借我一下吉他？录音用。”  
姜贤求愣了一下，然后直接起身拿起放在一边的Gryffindor：“拿去。”  
李寄旭回到自己的工作室，抱着吉他坐在转椅上转着圈。  
“说我来帮你弹也可以的...不要这么了解我啊。”  
所以就是好喜欢，越来越喜欢了。李寄旭想着，咬了咬吉他弦。

**Author's Note:**

> 一个和这篇没什么关联但就很想提一句的TMI：  
> 这二位都很喜欢注射
> 
> 旭：那个注射器很大来着，我就这么看着  
> 求：果然你是我的弟弟
> 
> 我：果然你们是我的爱豆（闭目


End file.
